Serpentine (Ninjago)
The Serpentine are an enemy faction in LEGO's Ninjago theme, including sets, the cartoon, and other spin-offs. They are an ancient race of reptilian humanoids who were once the dominant species of Ninjago. They were the primary enemies during Ninjago's 2012 run, replacing the Skulkin of 2011 and being replaced by the Stone Army in 2013. History They warred with each other for centuries until the people of Ninjago rose up (likely with the aid of the First Spinjitzu Master) and locked them away in five separate tombs, one for each tribe (Anacondrai, Hypnobrai, Fangpyre, Constrictai, and Venomari). Centuries later, they were released by Lloyd Garmadon and Pythor. The Serpentine have an undefined connection to the Great Devourer, worshipping it as an all-powerful god and ruler. They formerly believed that the Devourer could have been used as the ultimate weapon for ruling Ninjago and getting revenge on its current inhabitants, but they saw him failing. As of now, the Serpentine follow Skales, and live underground in the former tomb of the Stone Army. They have also redeemed themselves and put aside their warrior ways. Members Leaders *Pythor (first leader) *Lord Garmadon (second leader) *Skales (third leader) Anacondrai *Pythor P. Chumsworth - General *Arcturus - General *Anacondrai Generals Hypnobrai *Skales - General *Slithraa - Warrior *Mezmo - Soldier *Rattla - Scout Fangpyre *Fangtom - General *Fangpyre - Warrior *Fang-Suei - Soldier *Snappa - Scout Constrictai *Skalidor - General *Bytar - Warrior *Chokun - Soldier *Snike - Scout Venomari *Acidicus - General *Lizaru - Warrior *Spitta - Soldier *Lasha - Scout Vermillion *General/Suprem Commander Machia *Commander Raggmunk *Commander Blunk *Slackjaw *Rivett *Tannin *Vermin *Buffmillion Pyro Vipers *Mambo the Fifth *Aspheera *Char *Pyro Destroyers *Pyro Slayers *Pyro Whippers *Fire Fang *Elemental Cobras Tribes *'Hypnobrai' - They are blue Serpentine with red eyes that are capable of hypnotizing anyone. *'Fangpyre' - They are red Serpentine with venom that can turn any human or machine into living snakes. *'Venomari' - They are green Serpentine with venom that can make their victims see hallucinations. *'Constrictai' - They are black Serpentine that are capable of squeezing their victims and and are very good at digging. *'Anacondrai' - They are purple Serpentine capable of turning invisible. They were once the most powerful Serpentine of all time but are now extinct. (Except for Pythor.) *'Vermillion' - The first-generation progeny of the Great Devourer, appearing as masses of snakes that can merge into humanoid forms. *'Pyro Vipers' - An ancient tribe of Serpentine that lived as Egyptian-type characters, and can absorb any source of fire or lava that they please. Gallery Lizaru & Spitta.png|Lizaru and Spitta. Acidicus & Skalidor (Ninjago).png|Acidicus with Skalidor. Bytar, Chokun & Snike (Ninjago).png|Bytar, Chokun and Snike. Garmadon, Fang-Suei, Chokun & Mezmo.png|Lord Garmadon, Fang-Suei, Chokun and Mezmo. Fang-Suei (Ninjago).jpg|Fang-Suei Skalidor & Fangtom (Ninjago).png|Skalidor and Fangtom Snake-Army-ninjago-32398511-317-158.png|Serpentines in the Lost City of Ouroboros. Two Chokuns Capturing Jay.png|Chokuns capturing Jay. Acidicus (Ep. 05).png|Acidicus and the Serpentine Soldiers. Hungry Serpentines.png|Serpentines are hungry Fangdam & Lasha (Ep. 44).png|Fangdam and Lasha at Doomsday Comix. Spitta (Close Up).jpg Spitta is not Food.jpg Serpentine in The Lost City of Ouroboros.jpg Spitta and Mezmo.png Doubloon and Chokun.jpg Chokun, Snike and Rattla (Ep. 30).jpg Hypnobrai Soldiers in Jamanakai Village.jpg Mezmo (The Royal Blacksmiths).png Lloyd and Hypnobrai Tribe.jpg Hypnobrai Serpentine.jpg Navigation Category:Monsters Category:Hostile Species Category:Teams Category:Organizations Category:Ninjago Villains Category:Lego Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Brutes Category:Minion Category:Vengeful Category:Mongers Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Humanoid Category:Fighters Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Elementals Category:Redeemed Category:Honorable Category:Lawful Evil Category:Outcast Category:Pawns Category:Stalkers Category:Martial Artists Category:Evil from the Past